Classic Teenage Romance
by xKYOU SOUMA
Summary: [AU] Isuzu Souma. A girl who had always lived in Kyoto, until the fateful day her mother met him. That man ruined her life. A new school, a new family, new friends, new everything.


**Kyou Says:**

Squee.

My first _proper _fanfiction, and it's about a great pairing that I enjoy. Why is it AU? Because, silly willies, my friend had always dreamed of reading a fanfiction like this, so what better way to celebrate her 13th birthday? So, my dear friend Kai'Lee, this story is dedicated to you, and I hope you enjoy it. Okay? Okay. Now that that's over, we can all enjoy the pretty little fanfiction that Kyou wrote.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Meet the Family**

Stupid. She shook her head, looking at the scrapbook her friends at given her. Flipping through the pictures, she stared at the girl in the photos. It was her, back when she was a happy frviolous person when she was living in Kyoto. Licking her lips of the tears she had not been afraid to let out, she sighed, slamming the book closed. Her mother had married a man she was not proud to call her father and had moved to Tokyo, moving in with his family. The Soumas. It was all like a dream in slow motion, how she had been on the plane with her mother, and how she had greeted her new stepfather.

Isuzu Souma. A girl who had always lived in Kyoto, until the fateful day her mother met him. That man ruined her life. A new school, a new family, new friends, new everything. She growled, deciding that she should go downstairs for dinner, since her mother had invited a few of the large amount of Soumas over for dinner. She growled, looking in the mirror and combing her hair. Walking downstairs, she heard her mother chatting flirtatiously with her new husband. Rolling her eyes, Isuzu looked around, to find herself looking at the oddest bunch of people she had ever seen. A boy with silver hair, a boy with orange hair, an older man wearing a haori, and a boy with white and black hair, and that was just a couple of them. Sitting in the couch in the corner, she looked around, nervously, and rolled her eyes. It was no use chatting with them, they were a bunch of freaks. Rolling her eyes, she frowned.

"Isuzu, make yourself a better hostess and go get the forks and spoons." Her mother said, motioning towards the kitchen. Glaring at her mother, the brunette rose from her seat, walking towards the kitchen, cursing to herself a rainbow of profanities. She hated this, she hated everything about this. The Soumas were a bunch of freaks, and she was one of them now. A Souma. She growled, looking for the drawer full of silverware, when her hand moved towards a large butcherknife.

"Now, you wouldn't be thinking of using that, would you?" A chill went down her spine as she turned to see one of the Soumas. She sighed in relief, happy that it was one of them instead of her

mother. "You seem like a sweet little girl, why cross over onto that road?" She growled, her shocked look slowing morphing into a glare. She put the knife down in it's place, turning around, facing him. The white and black haired one. The one that was a _punk_. His ear was pierced, he wore odd things that she had never seen before. "I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Hatsuharu Souma." He reached out a hand, hoping for a proper introduction, but the stubborn Isuzu pushed his hand away.

"I don't need your kindess." She said, her calm tone almost turning into a harsh one. "I don't _need_ to be here. I don't need to be anywhere near here." With a sigh, trying to calm herself down, she rubbed her temples, feeling tears appearing at her eyes. "I'm so stupid!" She yelled, "I hate this, I hate this! Why was I ripped away from my _perfect_ life!" She shook her head, feeling the tears rolling down her cheeks, and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "You know what? I'm going back in there, going to calm myself down, and I will smile, wave, and storm back up to my room. And I will not think about this display of stupidity in front of someone I haven't met."

The boy looked at her strangely. "Well, if you'd like to meet me." He said, still holding out his hand, "As I said my name's Hatsuharu Souma. Everyone calls me Haru-kun. According to your kind mother, you must be Isuzu." He made a sympathetic smile, well, he tried to. "You're trying too hard, just be yourself. It's okay, our lives turn for the worst sometime. But that doesn't mean that we have to have emotional breakdowns in the kitchen." Isuzu looked at him for a long moment, about to snap at him, but turned to the tap, spinning the knobs and washing her face.

She covered her mouth, feeling a disgusting feeling in her stomach. Covering her mouth, hoping now to embarass herself in front of the strange Souma, she spit out whatever was in her mouth, and took a deep breath. People called her bulimic, but she suffered from stomach ulcers. She usually threw up, and never ate too much unless she was dying of hunger. Literally dying of hunger. She shook her head, realizing her head was in the sink, and she was staring at her own stomach waste. Embarassed, she sighed softly. "I'm...sorry." She said with a sigh, washing out her mouth, "I'm not very proud of it, but I get stomach ulcers from time to time, and I vomit a lot. But why am I telling you? Because you've caught me. When I'm under stress, I get them." She made a small smile, very unnoticeable to be honest.

"Interesting, I have my own faults too." He said, looking at her. "Well, I think you should get back into the living room before your mother wonders where her _precious_ daughter has gone." Blushing madly, but trying to hide it, Isuzu walked back into the living room, forks and spoons in hand, still flushed to the temples, Hatsuharu following behind.

"Took you long enough." Her mother said, "The food's almost gone cold and you were in the kitchen, socializing. Isuzu, is that the way to treat your guests?" Her blush completely gone now, she looked at her mother with a glare.

Later that evening, everyone was still chatting and dining while Isuzu had sneaked into her bedroom. She had seated herself on her bed, looking out the window to see a clear sky, with the full moon out, the dark sky sprinkled with bright stars. "That Hatsuharu..." She growled, "He thinks...he thinks he can get close to me." She wiped her eyes of the tears. She was an emotional basketcase. She had never had a boyfriend, well one that actually loved her. Her friends, her _old_ friends, had never had real boyfriends, they changed lovers as many times as possible. Licking her lips of her tears, she sighed. Hatsuharu _couldn't_ be her lover, no matter what. First of all, he was a Souma, just like her. They were _related_. She couldn't even think of anything like that. He was kinder to her than anyone she had met before. "I have more important things to do." She said, clenching her teeth. Settling down into her bed, the door creaked open. "Who's there?" She asked, looking strangely at the door.

"Your friendly neighborhood Haru." He said. Moving closer to her, he sat down on her bed. "What's wrong? Everyone's having fun downstairs and you're moping around here. Why don't you come downstairs?"

"I don't want to." She said, glaring at him rudely. "I'm sick of this, I told you." She shook her head, chuckling. "You must think I'm insane. Disgusting, repulsive, I don't remember being like this when it was just me and my mom." Pushing a strand of hair away from her face, she looked at him. "You must think I'm...weird. Even for you, I mean weird. I'm a brat, I know it. And I know you know it. I can't have fun, I cry for attention, and you're cheering me up, every time. But then, I'll just mope around again like the loser I am. And here I am, babbling at my stupidity."

He didn't say anything, and Isuzu at that moment knew he agreed. She chuckled, shaking her head, and getting up to leave. She felt something holding her back, her eyes widened. He had grabbed her arm, much to her surprise. Looking over her shoulder, she stared into his eyes, his eyes. His eyes were so dull, but they gave her the feeling that she was _safe_. She could say whatever and he wouldn't judge. But she had just met him, she couldn't possibly feel such a connection with him.

"Don't touch me." She yelled, pulling her arm back. "I'm going to bed, please leave." She sighed softly, looking at him. "I'd hate to be late for school tommorow, and my mother would get so angry with me. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Souma." He nodded, leaving her room, just as he was told. Closing the door, she banged her head against the wall in disgust. "Stupid Isuzu, why can't you just be normal?"

But, she had to forget about tonight, because of course, tommorow would be her first day at Nippon All-Girls Private School, a school her mother had told her about all the way through the flight. A perfect way to finish her last year of high school. She had never been to a private school, not even an all-girls school. In her closet was her school uniform, she stared at it, admiring it, for it was far better than her old one. She had now regained her calm composure as she crossed her arms across her chest.

What a _perfect_ way to end the night.


End file.
